


What She Wanted to Say

by tcatch20



Category: Myka Bering and H.G. Wells, Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcatch20/pseuds/tcatch20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my version of what I thought should have or wanted to happen in "Instinct". I know its a little late but I wanted to share it here as well. I hope you enjoy reading it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Myka's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Please be patient with me this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic. It’s my take on the episode Instinct the first part is written from Myka’s POV. I know its a little old but I wanted to share my fanfic here as well.
> 
> Some of the lines are from some of the songs I was listening too at the time. Adele’s-Make you feel my love and Emeli Sande-My kind of love. I own nothing.

As I stand in front of her, all I wanted to do was make her feel what I felt, to tell her that I would gladly travel to the ends of the earth for her. I would die for her, I wanted so badly to blurt that out to just lay all my feelings out but I knew that she wasn’t ready to hear them. I know she feels what I feel but she’s not ready. She still has things to work through but does it have to be with him. Why does he get her? He may be a good man but I’m the one she loves. Why does he get to have a part of her? I may not have the right to be jealous but I know deep down she doesn’t truly love him not the way she loves me.

It took me so long to realize that what I felt for her was love deep true love. She is in every part of me heart, body and soul. I just wish she was ready to feel my kind of love. When she has fallen and can’t pick herself up off the ground that’s when she feels my love. When she feels what she does is never enough, when she doesn’t realize things could get this tough that’s when she feels my love.

We could have a life together a damn good life. It won’t always be easy we will fight and argue but we will always find our way to each other. That is what people who were meant to be do. I know I’m not kidding myself I know she feels this, this connection we have why can’t she just say it. As I muster up the strength to tell her things I don’t believe, to fight for him, to make this her home......these words are killing me I can’t breathe as I’m saying these words, my heart breaks a little more with every word. 

I finally finish saying what I think she wants to hear. I hug her my chest feels like it’s about to collapse. I can’t say goodbye to her not again. I can’t breathe. I just want to shout come with me, be with me but I can’t be selfish especially if she is not ready......Ahh why can’t I be selfish just this once. 

We let go of each other, I hold my tears back until I get ready to leave. We say our parting words she says maybe next time just coffee and I say or save the world whatever happens, she smiles I catch a glimpse of the real Helena not the one hiding. She is still in there trying to figure this out. They have this saying if you set something free and it comes back then you knew it was meant to be. Oh how I hope this is true I don’t know if I can truly let her go, she has my heart and she always will.

We drive away and I can’t bring myself to break eye contact, she doesn’t either I can tell she is struggling with what she feels. I know her better than anyone else and she knows me. I hold everything in as I lose sight of her. All I can think about is was that goodbye forever, in my head I pray more like beg to whoever is listening please don’t let this be it, please help her find her way back to me.......with a sigh I whisper....................Please.


	2. Helena's POV

As I watch her drive away I can’t bring myself to look away or turn around. My chest feels like its caving in I can barely breathe. 

I could see her struggling to say the words fight for him, make this your home. I could see how much it was tearing her apart. 

I kept playing the words over and over in my head all I could think was did she just let me go, did she just say goodbye without saying the words. She was being Myka, selfless, saying what she thought I wanted to hear, what I thought I needed to hear but as the words left her lips that’s not what I wanted at all.

My chest tightens like someone is crushing it, my heart feels like it has been shattered.

I thought what I wanted was a normal life one with Nate and Adelaide but after seeing Myka hearing her words you’re running from who you are to chase a ghost! I was so angry when she said those words but deep down a part of me knew she was right. I love Adelaide and I care for Nate but with Nate it’s never going to be more. I don’t love him not like I love…………Myka.

I thought that I could make this my home but after seeing Myka. I can’t run from my truth anymore. Myka is my home, my truth, always has been and always will be. I love her with everything I am heart, body, mind and soul. 

I can’t let her go........I can’t. I have to make this right, but how........oh my God how do I make this right? 

I have to tell her she is all I ever wanted, it just took me a while to realize it. I have to tell her that I want to be with her and only her. That I would die for her that I would walk to the end of the earth for her that I will be there for her through the good, the bad and the ugly. That I will fight for her and our future, I need her to know this. 

But how do I tell her all of this after cutting her so deep. I saw the hurt in her eyes when she saw Nate and Adelaide, the words that I said to her. I could hear and feel her heart break. How could I be so blind? 

Ahh......I can’t swallow, I can’t breathe.  


I can’t let her go, I just can’t.......not anymore.  


She is my one since the moment we met.......I love her, I love Myka.  


Why did I have to fight this so long, she was right there, right there in front of me. I felt the connection and I know she did. She knows me better than anyone else and I know her.  


I have to fix this, I have to make this right.  


I have to be with Myka........sigh...........If she will have me.


	3. Myka's POV

It’s a quiet ride back all I can think about is how much my heart aches for her, I’m not sure if it ever will stop. She is all I want, think about and crave. 

I could have told her how I felt but she wasn’t ready. Why do things have to be so complicated between us? Why can’t we just say how we feel? But that just wouldn’t be us we always have to make things more complicated than they have to be.

My thoughts consume me I want her by my side, I want her with me, close to me but I’m not sure if she will come back.

That scares me more than anything. I have finally found my one and I may not get a chance to tell her or show her.

Lost in my thoughts I glance at Pete, he keeps looking at me with concern in his eyes, I haven’t said a word since we left. I can tell Pete wants to ask me questions about what is bothering me, but we have been partners for so long that he knows not to push at least not yet. 

I don’t think I would be able to talk right now anyway because on the inside I’m a mess. My heart feel like someone put it in a blender and hit frappe.

I am doing everything I can to fight back my tears, to not fall apart.

I’m not sure what to do or where to go from here. I let the one person I love go, which is killing me. I know it was the right thing to do, it had to be………right? 

We finally get to the B & B and right now all I want to do is take a shower a lay down. We get out of the car Pete stops me.

“Myka. What’s up?”

“It’s nothing Pete.”

“Myka?”

“Pete I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Its HG isn’t it?”

“Pete please.”

“Ok then you just listen. It’s not a huge secret Mykes we all know you are in love with HG like crazy, stupid in love with her well accept Artie but anyway I think we have known for a while.”

I just stare at him not saying a word. All I can think is how do they know when I only just realized it myself. 

Pete takes my silence as a hint to continue.

“Look Mykes I get why you did what you did by telling HG to stay but you have to know that HG is in love with you too, like cows jump over the moon in love.”

I just look at Pete and roll my eyes I know he means well but it’s just, I’m not use to seeing this side of him. The serious big brother side.

“Pete I’m not sure that she is, she stayed..........with him!” I can feel the jealousy in the pit of my stomach.

“Mykes you didn’t see what I saw, I could read the hurt on her face when you told her fight for him, to make this her home.” 

“Pete?”

“Look Mykes I may be a lot of things, awesome, handsome, the best partner in the world.........”

“Man-child, full of himself.” I cut in with a smirk.

“Hey!”

“I’m sorry Dr. Phil please continue.” I laugh for the first time all day, he just smiles.

“I’m trying to be serious here.”

“Ok, ok go on.”

“Where was I oh yeah being awesome.”

“Ugh.......Pete!”

“Ok, ok my point is I could see the hurt on her face. I think she wanted you to tell her how you felt. You two have been through so much that she needed to hear it.”

“She thought she was happy but I think after seeing you she realized that was not the life she wanted at all. The life she wants is with you.”

“Pete you don’t know that, if all that was true why couldn’t she just tell me how she felt?”

“I don’t know Myka, you two have never done things the easy way.”

Sigh........."No we really haven’t.”

“I think she was hiding trying to figure out what she wanted and she thought she found it with Adelaide and Nate but after seeing you she realized what she was doing.”

I cringe at his name. Why do I have to feel like this? I have no claim on her and he has done nothing wrong..........ugh but that still doesn’t stop me from strongly disliking him.

“I just don’t know Pete I want to believe you but..........I..........I just don’t know anymore.”

“Mykes I got a really good vibe. I think things are going to work out just give it a little time.”

I smile at Pete and give him a hug.

“Thanks Pete.”

“Sure what kind of big brother would I be if I didn’t stick my nose in your personal business?”

I just roll my eyes “Come on let’s get inside before all of this big brother advice goes to your head.”

“By the way NO CHARGE!” I just roll my eyes.

After talking a little with everyone I head upstairs to be alone. I need a minute to process everything that has happened and everything Pete told me.

Could he be right does Helena feel that way? Did she really need to hear how I felt about her? Maybe he’s right because I needed to hear it from her as well.

Why couldn’t we do things the easy way and just tell each other how we feel? We wouldn’t be Bering and Wells if we did. 

As I lay down getting ready for bed my thoughts drift again to what Pete said “I’ve got a good vibe about this just give it a little time.”

Could he be right, I really want him to be right, I am desperate for him to be right. I have been partners with him long enough to trust his vibes.

Ahh...............I really need him to be right about this. 

As I drift off to sleep....................Please let him be right about this..............Please.


	4. Helena's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to include her explanation to Nate at least my take on how I thought it would go. I hope I did it justice, I went back and forth on how I wanted this to play out between the two of them. I didn’t have Helena explain the truth about the warehouse to Nate because he’s not her one.

I walk back towards the house, trying to prepare myself for the conversation that I have to have with Nate. He has to know where we stand and as much as I love Adelaide it’s not fair to him for me to stay. I’m not sure what to expect and to be perfectly honest I’m not sure what to say. 

Nate is going to have questions but I’m not sure I will be able to give the answers. I take a deep breath and walk inside.

Nate has already put Adelaide to bed. I look at him I can see the hurt and confusion on his face. I think to myself here we go but this conversation has to happen.

We sit in silence for a moment waiting for the other to start. Nate finally starts

“Who are you? Who were those agents?”

I take a deep breath. “My name is Helena Wells and I used to work for the secret service. We........they are a specialized unit that investigates strange and unusual curiosities.”

“Those agents were Agent Lattimer and Agent Bering co-workers, friends and.........I trail off with a whisper........family.” He doesn’t hear the last part.

“What does that mean strange and unusual?”

“What you experienced today is part of what we.......they do. I’m afraid the rest is top secret information that I am not allowed to discuss even if I no longer work for them.” He sighs in frustration.

“So you can’t tell me anything else.”

“After my daughter was kidnapped for one of you’re so called.......curiosities?” I can hear the anger in his voice.

“No I’m afraid I can’t.”

“You can’t or you WON’T!”

“Both I’m afraid. Nate I know you want answers and deserve them but......” he cuts in

“BUT WHAT!”

“Nate I need you to listen to me please.”  


He just looks at me I can see on his face he knows where this conversation is going or isn’t going. He’s knows he’s not going to get the answers he wants.

“There are things about my past that I can’t tell you because of the danger it could cause for you and Adelaide. I won’t put your lives in danger again not after what happened today.”

“So is there anything that you have told me about yourself TRUE? I know your name is not Emily Lake but did you really have a daughter that was killed?”

My anger starts to get the best of me but I keep reminding myself that he is hurt and has every right to be.

“Yes. My daughter, my Christina was killed. That part is very true.”

As I hold back my anger and tears. He looks away not wanting to make eye contact.

He doesn’t say anything he just glances at me to continue.

“I am so sorry for everything that has happened today, I never meant for my old life to cross paths with this life.”

“I’m sorry that I lied to you and allowed this to go on for so long. You and Adelaide deserve more.”

“But?” He cuts in.

“But what?”

“I can hear a but coming Emi........ mean Helena.”

“Please understand Nate that I am grateful for everything you have done for me, allowed me into your life, your home and into Adelaide’s life. I can’t thank you enough for that. It means more to me than you will ever know.”

“Please understand that I love Adelaide and I would never want anything to happen to her or you. But.....”

“But……I need to be honest with you and myself. I care for you but I’m afraid I can’t give you what you want and deserve.”

“Why do you say that?”

“There will always be parts of my life I can’t tell you and.........because my heart belongs to someone else.”

His eyes are now focused on me I can see the anger, frustration and jealousy building.

“Who? One of the agents?”

“Yes”

“Truth be told my heart was never truly mine to give. It has belonged to her ever since the moment we met. It just took all of this to happen for me to realize what I was really doing.”

“What exactly are you doing?”

“Hiding.”

“Hiding? Wait her? You mean Agent Bering?”

“Yes her, Agent Bering and yes hiding.”

“I am hiding from my truth, from who I am.”

“And who are you?”

He tries again to get more answers.

“Nate!”

He throws his hands in the air in frustration

“Yes, yes Helena Wells, former secret service, top secret........ugh” 

“Please understand if I could tell you more to ease your mind I would, you deserve that much but I can’t. I’m sorry.”

“I owe it to you and to myself to be as honest as possible, this life is not who I am. As much as I may have wanted it at the time, the events that transpired today have made me realize that I was trying to be something I’m not.”

“I am truly sorry for everything. I never meant for any of this to happen, I was happy here but I’m afraid deep down it just wasn’t enough. As much as I love Adelaide and care for you something was always missing.”

“Care? You never loved me did you?”

I look down with a sigh....

“No.......Not the way I love.........Agent Bering. I’m sorry Nate.”

“My heart has always been hers and I should have realized it sooner. I never meant to hurt you, mislead you or cause you any pain.” 

Nate just sits there I can see the hurt all over his face but I can also see that deep down he knows I’m right, there was something missing. 

We were both looking for something in each other that we found as a temporary fix. It was an escape for both of us. In a way we were using each other to hide. He was hiding from his grief over his wife and Adelaide losing her mother. 

Me losing Christina and running from the Warehouse. I never truly had the chance to grieve, I was so focused on trying to fix what happened that I never gave myself a chance to truly process. I blamed the Warehouse for that, for everything.

“What now?” Nate asks.

“I’m not sure.....I think it will be best that I leave but if it’s alright with you I would like to stay the night in the guest room so that I can say goodbye to Adelaide.”

“That’s fine. You know she is going to be heartbroken?”

“As will I.” 

He nods and heads upstairs.

I know I hurt him and I never meant to but I would only be lying to him and myself if I let this continue. I never should have let it get this far, I should have figured things out sooner before all of this happened.

I head upstairs to pack all of my things and move to the guest room. As I settle into the bed I find myself thinking back to today’s events. If I could have just figured this out sooner no one would have been hurt by my cowardice, not Nate, not Adelaide and not Myka. 

Myka! How am I going to make this right with Myka? After all this I can’t lose her not now, not ever. She is my heart I have to make this right. 

She is all I want, she is my future, the life I truly want. Losing her is not an option.

I will fight for us, for our future if she will give me that chance.........sigh..........please let her give me that chance.


	5. Helena's Goodbye

I woke up early this morning with a plan in mind today. I wanted to make sure that I was up to say goodbye to Adelaide. 

Then I will call Myka to see if she will meet me and make my way towards Univille if she agrees to see me. Just that thought alone makes me anxious but I have to, no matter what happens Myka has to know how I feel. 

As I see Nate, we talk for a few minutes, even though the conversation was short I can still hear the hurt and anger in his voice and I can’t blame him for it. Shortly Adelaide comes in to the room all of sudden my heart is aching, I never meant for any of this to happen but I’m not sorry that I met Adelaide and Nate. I love Adelaide and if it wasn’t for me meeting Nate I would have never realized my true feelings for Myka.

I am sorry and I regret the pain I caused but I will not regret meeting them.

I give Adelaide a hug when she reaches me.

“Hello. Sweet girl.” She smiles

“Hey.......Helena.”

“I know your dad probably told you that.........” she cuts in, her faces falls

“Yes, you’re leaving.”

“Yes.........I’m afraid it’s for the best.” Tears start to fall down her face, I bend down again pulling her into another hug.

“Adelaide I am so sorry, I never meant to hurt you or your dad.” She looks at me with tears running down her face.

“I know.” It comes out in a whisper

“Adelaide..........I know you have some questions, but before you ask I need you to know that there are things that I can’t tell you.” She looks up 

“Why?”

I take a deep breath

“Because of the trouble it could bring to you and your father. Do you understand?”

She nods her head. She pauses for a minute then starts

“Why do you have to leave? Is it because of what happened yesterday?”

“Yes part of it is because of what happened yesterday and as much as I love you I will not put you or your father in danger again.”

She stares off in the distance for a moment processing what I said, I can tell she is trying to decide what to ask next question. She takes a deep breath and continues.

“You said part of it. What’s the other reason?” 

I stand frozen for a moment trying to figure out how to answer this, do I tell her my other reason is Myka. I don’t want to lie to her but I’m not sure I should tell her either. As if reading my mind Adelaide asks

“Is.........is it because of Agent Bering?”

I stare at her for a minute a little surprised at the question.

“Why are you asking about Agent Bering?”

She just looks up at me with a smirk. I know that look she use to get that smirk when I would teach her something new on how to read people.

“Adelaide?”

“Well because...............because I saw the way you two were around each other, from the moment she showed up, everything changed.............everything.”  


Her face falls again, I can hear the pain in her voice and my heart breaks because I caused this. She is looking at the ground but decides to continue, looking up at me she starts again.

“I know I’m young but even I know when two people seem to have a connection.”

“Do you remember the puzzles we use to do together?”

I just look at her with a smile and nod.

“Well when you and Agent Bering were around each other it was like the pieces of a puzzle just fell into place. Like you just fit.”

I feel my mouth fall open. I knew she was an exceptional young girl but for her to take notice of things like this, that is extraordinary. Still lost in my thoughts Adelaide speaks again.

“Helena........Do you love Agent Bering?” 

My stomach drops again, my anxiety and fear start to take over. 

As I think to myself I know what I feel but I have never said it out loud and now I am being asked point blank how I feel by an 11 year old, granted a truly exceptional 11 year old but an 11 year old none the less.

“Why do you ask?”

“Because.......I think she loves you.”

“Oh.” 

I take a deep breath to calm myself.

“Yes Adelaide I love Agent Bering.”

“Does she know?”

“No........I’m afraid she doesn’t.”

“You should tell her, she deserves to know.”

I look at Adelaide with nothing but pride I am standing in front of this amazing young girl who is wise beyond her years. She seems to grasp things that I have only just now realized. She understand matters of the heart far better than myself. 

I smile. “I plan to tell her, I just hope it’s not too late.”

She just smiles back at me with tears in her eyes.

“Will I see you again?”

“I truly hope so.”

“Adelaide would you be ok with us keeping in touch?”

She smiles and give me a huge hug.

“Of course. I would like that.”

“I will miss you Adelaide.”

“I will miss you too.”

I give her one last hug before I go.

She starts back upstairs but stops and turns to look at me she gives me a smile and waves.

My heart stops as tears start to fall, she truly is amazing. 

I stop outside of the car pulling myself together. Now for the moment of truth.

It’s time to go after the life I truly want.

It’s time to make things right with Myka.............If I can.

I take out my phone and place my call. The phone is ringing my heart is in my throat, my stomach has hit the floor for the 100th time today. I keep thinking over and over, please answer, please answer, please answer................

“Hello”

“Myka, it’s..........”

“Helena” she finishes


	6. Myka

“Hello”

“Myka it’s me................”

“Helena” 

“Hello darling.”

Wh.......Why are you calling? Is everything ok? Are you ok?

I can hear the panic in her voice that beautiful, lovely voice.

“Yes, yes Myka everything is fine I promise.”

“Th......then why are you calling?”

“Myka can we........can we meet somewhere?”

I can feel my chest tighten waiting for her to answer, my mind racing a mile a minute.

“Uh......sure. Why?” I can hear the hesitation in her voice

“Because Myka I think we need to talk, the way we left things I........I just........I need to see you please Myka.” As my voice fades

“Of course Helena” My heart almost breaks hearing the strain in her voice 

“Where are you?”

“I’m..........I’m getting ready to head towards Univille”

“Oh.........Oh.........ok. Where do you want to meet?” 

Oh my God Helena is coming here is this is it, is this my chance to tell her how I feel. My heart is pounding like a base drum at a concert but at the same time I feel anxiety and excitement all at once. This is what I have been waiting for my chance to tell Helena how I feel. 

“I’m not sure darling remember I’m coming to you, you choose the meeting place.”

Breaking me from my thoughts.

“Myka, darling are you still there?”

I can hear the nervousness in her voice.

“Oh yeah Helena.......I’m sorry I’m still here” I could hear a sign of relief through the phone. 

“So where do you want to meet?” she asks again

“How about that park just outside of town. How far away are you?”

“Just a couple of hours.”

“Ok so.......do you want to meet in a couple of hours or did you need a little more time to settle in?”

“No, no a couple of hours is good” I felt that was perfect because I didn’t want to waste any more time this talk between Myka and myself has been long overdue since the moment we met. 

“Ok........that sounds great. I guess I will see you in a couple of hours.”

“Ok Myka I will call or text you when I am at the park.”

“See you soon Helena.”

“See you soon darling.”  


  


  


Myka’s POV

After we hang up I start to pace in my room. There are million things running through my mind. What do I do, how do I start to tell her how I feel, what if she doesn’t want to hear what I have to say?

There’s a knock at the door collecting myself I finally say with a semi steady voice

“Come in”

“Hey Mykes I was about to head down stairs for........” Pete notices me pacing

“Mykes what’s up the only time you get like this is if you just talk to your parents or you just talk to........HG.”

I stop pacing and stare.

“Whoa! You talked to HG?”

“Yes”

“Well what did she say?”

“She wants to meet to talk to me.”

“When?”

“In a couple of hours.”

“Couple of hours? Wait, where is she?”

“On her way here.”

“Hey, Hey, Hey that’s great Mykes now you can tell her.”

I stop pacing and sit at the end of my bed I am so nervous that I’m think of a million reasons why I shouldn’t say anything that I almost talk myself out of meeting with her all together.

“I don’t know Pete.......I.......just” My voice trail off

“Hey Mykes listen to me. It’s gonna to be ok”

“Is it. How do you know that?”

“Because Mykes I’m awesome that’s why.”

He looks at me like I’m supposed to already know this. I just roll my eyes and punch him the arm.

“Ouch. Hey! I’m helping here.”

I just shake my head a laugh.

“Look Mykes I know you and you’re sitting here thinking of all sorts of reasons why you shouldn’t meet with her and you know there isn’t one”

“I know but what.......”

“No, no buts no what ifs. The thing is you can think of all the reasons not to meet with her but none of those reasons matter.”

“There is only one reason that you should focus on and it’s why you should do this.”

“And what’s that reason?”

“You’re in love with her and she is in love with you. That is the only reason that matters.” 

I sit there just staring at the floor while he talks I know he’s right I’m just scared.

“Mykes I think it’s time you and HG stop hiding your feelings from each other and just lay everything out there.”

“What if we do this and it doesn’t work out?”

Pete just shakes his head.

“Well if it doesn’t work then at least you will know, at least you will have taken that chance, instead of having the regret that you never tried.”

“I’m scared Pete.”

He looks at with a soft smile, he puts his arm around me to give me a reassuring hug that it’s going to be ok.

“I know you are. When it comes to the heart we all are, that is the most vulnerable we can be.”

I look at him with a smile, he really is a great guy and a great big brother.

“When did you get so smart with matters of the heart?”

He looks at me and shrugs

“Come on Mykes I did tell you I was awesome didn’t I, plus I am AMAZING with the ladies in all ways, if you know what I mean.”

“Ugh........................And we are back to the man-child.”

He just laughs

“Come on Mykes let’s get you ready to meet your lady.”

“Pete! She’s not my lady.”

He starts heading towards the door, just before he closes it he says

“Not yet but you got me and my Pete SWAG, so she will be”

“Pete!”

He laughs and closes the door. I just shake my head.

I start to think about what I’m going to say or how I’m going to say it. There is so much that needs to be said and I’m not sure where to start. I guess I will just have to see how it goes. 

All I know is that Pete’s right......Ahh.......never thought I would say those words in the same sentence Pete’s right. When did he become the grown up. I laugh to myself. 

All I know is that no matter what happens its time Helena knows how I feel.


	7. The meeting

I continue to pace still trying to sort out what to say when we meet. I tried to read to calm my nerves but I can’t focus all I think about is Helena. So caught up in my thoughts I jump about 10ft in the air when my phone goes off it’s a text from Helena she is at the park. My heart drops here we go it’s now or never. I text back I’m on my way. I head down stairs and Pete’s in the kitchen as usual he just gives me a reassuring smile.

I get in my car I’m only a few minutes away from the park. As I pull up I see Helena standing there pacing just as much as I was in my room earlier. I get out and take a deep a breath, I think to myself come on Myka you can do this, you have to do this.

“Hey”

“Hi”

It’s awkward at first neither one of us know how to act right now but we find our way to a park bench close by. We sit in silence for a moment when Helena starts.

“Myka, I feel I need to explain some things to you.”

I just look at her I can tell she is just as nervous and anxious as I am.

“Ok”

“Myka, I’m sorry I didn’t contact you during these last six months. I just needed some time away from the warehouse, I needed to figure some things out.”

“I wanted to call you so many times just to hear your voice but I.........wasn’t ready. So I continued to stay away finding things to take my mind off the warehouse off..........you.”

“Me, Helena do you know that all I wanted was to hear from you just once to know that you were ok, that you were safe. But you never called so I didn’t know if you were hurt, in danger or something worse and that scared the hell out of me”

She shakes her head in shame.

“I know Myka I am so sorry. It’s just.......it’s just........I felt lost and I needed to figure out what I wanted and where I belong.”

“And you decided that was with Nate?” I say through gritted teeth.

I can feel my jealousy and anger taking over I have to stop, I need to allow her to explain. As much as I dislike this man I need to give her a chance.

She takes a deep breath, I can see on her face she knows I am struggling with the Nate and Adelaide situation.

“Myka, I thought that was the life I wanted. I grew to love Adelaide and I cared for Nate, but it never felt right. Something was always missing.”

“And now?”

“Myka I need you to know that the only reason I stayed was because you asked me too but when you told me to make this my home. It felt like you were letting me go, like I would never see you again and I realized..........” My voice fades off

“You realized what?”

She looks at me as tears start to fall down her face. She takes a deep breath

“I realized that..........I want you, I want to be with you. I have loved you from the moment we met. In all of my years I have never felt such a deep connection with anyone.” 

“You are in every part of me, heart, body, mind and soul. You have my heart Myka, it has always been yours..........Always”

“You are the life I want, the future I want. I love you Myka.........I’m in love with you”

I pause for a minute to process what Helena just told me and I take a deep breath to collect myself.

“Helena, I have a confession to make.”

“What is it?”

“When I told you to make your home with.........Nate. I only said those things because I thought that was what you needed to hear. To be honest I didn’t mean any of it. I knew that was not who you were but I wanted you to be happy and if that was where you were happy I was not going to stand in the way no matter how much I wanted you to come with us.............with me.”

“It was hard not to tell you how I really felt” she cuts in

“How do you feel?” 

I can tell she needs to hear this so I push through my fear 

“I feel..........Helena I’m in love with you too. You are my one.”

“There is a connection between us that runs deeper than anything I have ever felt in my life. You are all I think about, you are all I want. I love you with every part of my soul. I love you so much Helena that is scares me.”

“It scares me too Myka, I have never in my 147 years loved someone as deep as I love you.”

I reach out to touch her face, she leans into the touch as her eyes slowly close and then open. We stare at each other, in that moment I realize that there is no one else in this world that I will love or want more than this beautiful, intelligent, remarkable women in front of me. 

I find my courage and I lean in to kiss her. It’s a soft gentle kiss at first but soon our passion takes over it’s as if we are trying to make up for all of the lost time in that one kiss. 

We pull back a little from each other to catch our breath, we lean our foreheads together.

“I love you, Helena. You have had my heart from the beginning, it is yours for as long as you want.”

She smiles “I love you too, Myka. How does forever sound? Wells and Bering.”

I laugh “Forever sounds good. Bering and Wells.”

I lean in to kiss her again, this is how it’s supposed to be and will be forever Bering and Wells. Solving puzzles saving the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you and I hope you enjoyed reading my story.


End file.
